1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to justification of text lines. More specifically, this invention relates to a justification system for accommodating a plurality of printers, each having differing units of minimum escapement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many justification systems and techniques exist in the prior art. These systems and techniques vary from attempts to (1) obtain apparent equal word space sizes to (2) providing an operator with flexibility in determining maximum space size expansion for high quality printing. Absent from the prior art though, are double pass justification systems adaptable to a wide range of printers and not subject to material losses in print quality. With this invention, text lines are first system justified in a straightforward manner, and then rejustified for the printer in use. Briefly, space expansion within a line is derived from a residue during system justification. During rejustification, space expansion is limited to one space and is based on an accumulation of remainders from a space size reduction of other spaces. The line thus prepared is capable of being accepted and printed by the printer. The end result is high quality printed text obtained without resorting to complicated apparatus and techniques.